Saving Gareki
by ScatteredOtaku4789
Summary: Okay this is a request from inakonaba7monper. I'm sorry this took so long to write! Hope you like it! One day out of the blue Gareki get sick. But in the mist of Yogi figuring it out, Gareki is captured. He's tortured and harmed and to top it all off. He's come down with a bad case of the flu. Now Yogi has to save him! YogiXGareki Fic, Yaoi, and soft Lemon. Nothing bad.


**Author's Notes: Okay so I wrote this for my friend who asked me to write another sick fic about Gareki. It's an interesting idea so hope you like it! Hope I do a good job! Also to shout out to my requester inakonaba7monper! I am so sorry this took so long to write. You probably gave up on the idea, but I've been busy touring Colleges and moving houses. Thanks for being patient!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Karneval. If I did it would have more than implied Yaoi in it! XD**

* * *

It was another usual day in Circus. Hirato was conversing with Akari like usual, annoying the doctor to no end. As for the others, they were hanging out like usual on the usual ship.

Yogi was annoying Gareki again about Nyanperowna, and he was even offering the poor teen to play as the Neko character in the next parade. Gareki completely shot him down like usual, but Yogi wouldn't give up. He seemed to be keen on the idea of seeing the raven dressed like that again.

"Come on! You were so cute last time!" Yogi whined.

Gareki swung at the teen, aiming for his head, but missed when Yogi ducked. He grumbled to himself and covered his eyes with his hand. His head was killing him! It was pounding and Yogi's yapping wasn't helping.

"Go to Hell!" Gareki yelled as another gaggle of Yogi's request met his ears. Yogi had bothered him all day about the Neko. He didn't want to do it. It was humiliating! Why would he even want to wear something so stupid?!

Gareki went off to his room to try and get away from Yogi. He locked the door so he could get away. But Yogi was persistent and kept yelling through the door. Soon Gareki found himself bursting through the door and chasing after the Nyanperowna obsessed Yogi.

Yogi ran and ran from the furious tsundere. And soon the two found themselves outside the parked ship; Gareki still chasing after the blonde. But Gareki soon found himself running out of breath which was unusual. Yogi noticed and stopped pestering the raven.

Gareki and Yogi stood feet away from the ship platform. Gareki stood struggling to catch his breath as Yogi tried his best to comfort him. He had a hand on Gareki's back and was tracing small circles. He could sense something wrong but couldn't quite figure out what so he left his questions for after Gareki calmed down.

"I-I hate you!" Gareki gasped punching the blonde. His strength was considerably weaker than usual which left both boys worried. He didn't have as much energy as usual.

"You know you don't!" Yogi smiled _(sorry if Yogi is OOC I'm not very good at his type of character!)._

"I know I do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do!" _(_Yogi)

"Don't... DAMN! Yogi you bastard!" _(_Gareki)

Gareki went to punch Yogi again but Yogi caught it and ducked again, Gareki's movement was slower than usual which worried Yogi even more. Was Gareki alright? Which at that moment Yogi also noticed how pale Gareki looked.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Yogi asked his voice was etched with slight worry, maybe it was just his imagination? He couldn't be sick right? This was Gareki he was talking about, Yogi couldn't even imagine Gareki as the type to show sickness. Sure he had probably been sick before, but Yogi didn't think he'd be able to tell so easily, Gareki didn't like to show weakness right? _(Oddly enough I think Gareki is that type of person, but even the strongest people break, so when he lost his "family" of course he was depressed.)_

"I'm fine!" Yelled the still angry Gareki. He tried to convince the ever persistent Yogi but the blonde could see something was wrong. And much to the avail of the raven, Gareki ended up stumbling and almost falling into Yogi's arms.

Gareki's face flushed slightly as he stepped away from Yogi, being careful not to stumble again. He cleared his throat slightly as he took two steps backward.

"I-I'm fine..." Gareki repeated as his blush started to fade. But the redness on his cheeks didn't fade completely, and his still flushed face wasn't from embarrassment or even the run he'd just finished, instead it was something else, which helped Yogi come to a conclusion.

"You need to see Akari." Yogi claimed going to grab Gareki's wrist but the teen pulled back and started to protest.

"I told you, I'm fine." Gareki claimed. He then turned and went to head back onto the ship but heard something in the distance. He stopped and listened a second more. It was the soft sound of crying coming from the forest that surrounded them.

_Is that a crying child?_

"Gareki? What's wrong?" Yogi asked stepping forward. He again went to grab Gareki's wrist because of Gareki's lack of a response but he again missed as the tsundere's turned around in some sort of a daze. "Gareki?"

Gareki headed past Yogi and toward the forest where the child's voice was heard. Once he found where the noise was coming from, he found the crying child. It was a little girl; red faced, teary eyes, fists wiping away her sobs.

Gareki advanced toward the girl and Yogi followed, something seemed off so he got ready to draw his weapon in case anything happened.

_(hey peeps who read this. Anyone have the slightest clue what Yogi's weapon is named? I haven't seen the anime in a while, and I tried to look it up but I got nothing. I don't believe it has a name. Thanks!)_

He felt like he should keep Gareki away but he too was curious about the mysterious little girl. What was she doing out here? There were no towns around so did she get lost? Abandoned?

So Yogi let his curiosity get the best of him and continued to walk slowly forward, right behind Gareki, who had a hand stretched out fro the girl. He went to ask the girl what was wrong but as she looked up at the strangers, something changed. _(I don't remember if this is possible.)_ The girl then took the form of a Varuga. It went to attack Gareki who was shocked by the sudden change, but was suddenly attacked by the prepared Yogi.

The Varuga must have been stronger than Yogi thought because the next thing he knew he was slammed into the ground and rendered paralyzed for a minute or so. And in the mist of his confusion and pain, Yogi watched as the Varuga captured Gareki. And at the moment a thought came to Yogi's mind.

_Kafka's behind this!_

Yogi tried to get up but found himself in a lot of pain. The monster was escaping and it had Gareki!

_Get up! Get up! _

Yogi chanted in his mind trying to get up, his back was hurt, not broken or anything but certainly sore. Finally he got to his feet, but it was too late. Gareki had been captured and it was his fault. If only he'd acted faster, this wouldn't have happened. He'd still have Gareki with him.

Yogi at the thought started to tear up, but also he felt determined to get his friend back. He wouldn't let him be harmed. If anyone touches Gareki, there would be hell to pay. No one touched his Gareki and gets away with it!

On that note Yogi started to follow the Varuga's trail, determined to get his friend back.

**_(_****With Gareki)**

Gareki tried to fight back, but he didn't have a gun or the materials to create a bomb, so all he could do was squirm his way out of the Varuga's grip. It seemed girly to the young bomber, but it was his best bet. When did he become this weak anyway? He could have done this easily in the past. So why was he so weak now?

Gareki tried and tried to escape but just ended up feeling tired and extremely dizzy. Everything seemed to spin and he was hot, but besides the thought, he needed to escape. But no matter what he tried he couldn't get out of the Varuga's grip.

Soon after he gave up on escaping, Gareki spotted a large and very old building, it was located deep in the forest in a secluded area that seemed to be impossible to reach. Hopefully Yogi had been following them or found a trail to follow because otherwise it didn't seem like he was getting out of this situation.

The Varuga headed out to the building and quickly took Gareki to the basement of the building. It looked like something out of a book. Chains hung from the ceiling with old bones on it, and in the middle of the room was what looked like a torture table. There was also tables covered in what were probably chemicals and poisons that were harmful to a humans.

The Varuga placed Gareki on the blood stained table and made sure the teen couldn't escape than the monster left the room and didn't return. It was odd, the behavior of the Varuga; it seemed to be under the control of someone. But that was unheard of. It was impossible right?

Suddenly a man in a lab coat entered the room. He had a large grin on his face which kind of scared Gareki. What was wrong with this guy?

The man came over and got a quick look at Gareki. Gareki's eye followed the creepy man. And as the man made a circle around where Gareki way laying, his smile grew.

"You're a good vestal." The smile grew even more.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gareki asked, struggling to move. The shackles tying him down hurt him wrists so he tried not to move. But that man made him angry so he ended up with bruised wrists.

"The people I work for call me Professor." The man replied making another circle around Gareki.

_(Okay I know that's probably stupid. But I'm not going to name him. Professor is all you need to identify the character and sense he's only temporary, I'm not going to name him.)_

"Professor?" Gareki laughed. "Don't you have a name?"

"I do but why should I tell you what it is?" Professor asked. His smile then vanished and he came over to Gareki.

"W-What are you doing?" Gareki asked trying to keep Professor from touching him. Professor than unbuttoned Gareki's red jacket and pulled it off. He then grabbed the bottom of Gareki's shirt and pulled it up. "H-Hey! You bastard!"

The professor smirked at Gareki's reaction and continued his actions. Once he removed Gareki's shirt completely he traced a finger around his bare chest. Getting close, Professor's smile returned.

"I bet you can't guess what I'm going to do next?" Professor whispered.

Gareki used his hands to push himself somewhat away from Professor. Which his reastion again made Professor laugh.

"Your reactions are interesting!"

"Why are you doing this?" Gareki asked trying again to pull away from Professor.

"Why you ask? For the sake of my entertainment and research." Professor replied. His smile again disappeared as Professor's hand stretched back and grabbed a chemical that was laying toward the front of the table. It had a label that read "Acid" on it which again kind of scared Gareki.

"Hmm... let's test out one of my new chemicals. It's an acid that's supposed to be much stronger than most. It'll burn right through your skin." Professor smiled. He opened the bottle and went to pour it on Gareki.

As soon as the acid touched Gareki's skin it started to burn. His skin bubbled and stung casing the pour raven to flinch and start to scream. He tried to wipe the acid off of his skin with his hand but he couldn't reach. This was torturous!

"Aw! That was typical!" Professor whined. Gareki pulled on the shackle tying him down, trying to reach for the professor.

"I-I'll kill you!"

Professor laughed at Gareki and continued his torture. He then used more chemicals to harm Gareki more without killing him.

At that moment Gareki started to wonder if Yogi was coming. He knew he was looking for him but the building was hidden. No one would have known that a building existed in the middle of no where. And as far as he knew, the Varuga had gotten a head start on Yogi, so there was a chance Yogi couldn't find him.

Right as Gareki got sucked into his thoughts, he was brought right out of them as a needle pierced his skin. He then felt the shackles weight lifted from his wrists. Maybe Yogi had found the building? But his thought was shattered as soon as he tried to move and he heard Professor snicker behind him.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to move for a while." Professor smiled. He then forced Gareki to sit up. The small man then (somehow) picked up Gareki over his shoulder as if the teen was a small child.

"I'm feeling a bit medieval today!" Professor snickered. He then took Gareki to another room located down in the basement. In the room was a single table with a wheel. The table, like the last, had shackles that seemed almost impossible to break.

Professor laid Gareki down on the table and strapped the pour raven to the shackles. He headed over to the wheel and turned it slightly. The shackles were tied to the wheel and even the slightest pull caused Gareki a lot of pain. He was strapped to a stretching table.

Professor pulled the wheel down and listened as Gareki's bones started to crack. Gareki in response started to scream. Professor then started to laugh, extremely amused by the sounds.

"Ah, there's nothing like the sound of bones cracking!" Professor laughed.

Suddenly in Professor's amusement, the door to that room suddenly burst open, revealing a very angry Yogi. Professor stood for a moment surprised by the sudden intrusion. He went to act and ran to the other room. But before Yogi could do anything the Varuga from earlier appeared.

Yogi went after it and killed it in two hits. This situation really had Yogi angry so he was sure he could beat anything. No one touches his Gareki and gets away. Next up was the man behind the whole thing.

"Aw, that was boring!" Professor said coming out of no where. He stepped out of a small trap door behind him; in his hand was a small bottle filled with light blue liquid.

Yogi stepped forward preparing to fight the man. But he stopped as soon as he realized what that elixir was.

"Poison?" Yogi asked, taking a step back. He didn't want Gareki to be harmed, more so than he was, so he had to be cautious.

"Oh? You have sharp eyes. I didn't figure someone like you would have the knowledge to know that by sight."

"Lucky guess."

Yogi really seemed pissed off. He had his weapons lowered but not put away. There was no way that poison was going in Gareki's system. Not on Yogi's watch anyway. That professor was dead as far as he knew. He harmed Gareki!

"Take a step closer I dare you. Just one drop and your friend is dead." Professor threatened. He had that same smirk on his face and seemed to think he won. But much to his supposed victory, Professor found himself pinned up against the wall behind him. Yogi pressed one of his swords to the neck of the man and started to interrogate him.

"Why did you capture Gareki?!" Yogi asked, a very angry tone in his voice. He pressed the sword to Professor's neck down harder so he'd talk. Yogi was going to get some information out of the man before he left with Gareki.

"T-That was just by chance!" Professor claimed. "My Varuga captures any person that comes along."

"Why are you conducting experiments and torturing people?!" Yogi asked, his tone getting stronger.

"I give all the info I gather to my _organization._" Professor replied. "I'll never tell you the name though!"

"Oh, I've already figured that out." Yogi claimed. He then killed the professor in one hit. And as soon as the deed was done, he headed over to Gareki who was still struggling with the stretching table. Yogi loosened the wheel and unlocked the shackles. He helped Gareki sit up and then proceeded to do a quick check of Gareki's injuries.

"Nothing's broken right?" Yogi asked. "All there really is, is that burn right?" Yogi went up to the top level of the building and got some water. Then he used it to clean Gareki's burn. Once he poured on the water he used some cloth he found to clean out the acid. And once done, he helped Gareki up.

As soon as he realized everything was okay, he started to cry and instantly started to hug Gareki. Which the tsundere tried to pull away but ended up giving up. He was too weak to fight back anymore. All he wanted now was to sleep.

"I'm okay, Yogi. Now stop crying on me!"

The two started out back towards the ship. But it seemed to take a while. Did they really travel that far?

Something was definitely wrong and Yogi could tell it wasn't his burn. He was walking slowly and had a blank expression on his face, sorta like a dazed look. His face was redder than before and he was a bit paler.

"Gareki you okay?" Yogi asked. He came over and tried to support his friend but Gareki leaned away. Not wanting his help for some reason.

"I told you. I'm fine..." Gareki replied tiredly. He tried to walk by himself but found himself pulled over to Yogi by the hand. Yogi pulled and forced the young boy to walk with him arms wrapped around Gareki and hand in hand. Yogi pulled Gareki's arm around his back and kept his hand in his.

Gareki's face reddened a bit more but it wasn't very noticeable. He looked away and pretended not to like the sensation of walking with someone like that. He was embarrassed but would never admit it.

"You know, I was afraid I lost you today? I couldn't seem to find that building. And when I did find it I wasn't sure you were even there until I heard you scream." Yogi said quietly. He sounded dejected and sad but at the same time grateful. "I'm glad I found you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yogi tried to say more but found himself ripped away from Gareki. At first he thought Gareki was mad, but when he saw Gareki rush for beside a tree, he became slightly worried but also slightly relieved.

Gareki gripped the side of the tree for support as he lurched. He had been hoping this wouldn't happen. But knew it would sooner or later.

_Damn...Better drop the act._

Yogi headed over and again tried to comfort Gareki. He patted his Gareki's back and did his best to help, but that was hard in this sort of situation, especially sense they were in the middle of getting home. Hirato was sure to kill Yogi when he got back; Akari probably too. He'd probably nag him about being careful about his "allergies". Hirato would just scold him for leaving without permission.

Right now Yogi's mission was to get Gareki home quickly. He needed rest and this whole thing certainly didn't help any. So what other thing is better than picking the younger boy up and carrying him home?

As soon as Gareki was sure he was done getting sick, he found himself picked up bridal style by a certain blonde. He at first tried to get away but found himself too tired. It just resulted in him falling asleep in Yogi's arms, safe, warm, and happy that no one was seeing all of this.

Yogi laughed slightly when he found Gareki had a small smile on his lips as he slept, he looked just like a tired child after spending the day somewhere fun. The sight made himself smile all the way back to the ship.

**(At the ship)**

As soon as Yogi made it, he took Gareki to Akari so the doctor could do a quick check up. Which Akari just informed Yogi that it was a bad cold and that it would pass within a couple days. So Yogi ended up taking Gareki to his room.

Yogi was surprised when he found Nai wasn't in there. He was probably off wondering where both of them disappeared to. Yogi would have to calm him later. But the only thing on his mind at the moment was getting Gareki to be.

Once Gareki was in bed, Yogi headed off to the kitchen to get water and some cool rags for Gareki's fever. And once he was done he headed back to the room and woke Gareki (reluctantly) so he could take the medicine Akari had given him.

"No, I don't want to take it!" Gareki protested, half asleep. He was sitting upright but kept forcing away the water and medicine. Yogi knew Gareki needed the medicine, but didn't know how he should give him it. But as Yogi thought he came up with one thing.

He looked around to see if anyone was around to see. When no one was, he put Gareki's pill in his mouth, grabbed Gareki's chin and forced the medicine down with a kiss. After a couple seconds the two separated and Yogi found his face redder than Gareki's.

The tsundere sat wide eyed at what just happened. He never expected Yogi to kiss him. The thought made him cover his mouth with the same shocked look on his face. He was no longer half asleep but fully awake, shocked and secretly happy about what just happened.

"W-Why did you do that? What if someone saw?" Gareki stuttered.

"I made sure no one was around..." Yogi replied looking away. His entire face was red, even his ears, he could guarantee it. He was just as shocked as Gareki but he had to do it so he'd take the medicine. "I-I had to."

The next couple moments were spent in silence, and because of that, Gareki found himself dosing off. He tried his best not to sleep but before he knew it he was out. And pretty soon Yogi found himself feeling the same way. Now both boys were in one bed sleeping together for the very first (but not the last) time.

Both boys drifted to sleep with the thought of each other, and just that alone was enough to make Gareki feel better.

_THE END_

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? I thought I did a decent job. Thanks again to my requester inakonaba7monper for asking me to write this. I had fun! Also sorry if the story is out of contrast, I haven't seen the anime in a while and couldn't remember every little detail. Also the characters seem to be OOC to me but that's just my opinion. And one more thing. I realize that Akari works on the other ship, but he was visiting Hirato for the day. So he was able to help Gareki. Wow, I feel like so much of this story is wrong. Hope you liked it anyway! Thanks again!**


End file.
